Returned
by Downright Shame
Summary: GELPHIE. Elphaba returns to Glinda 5 years after "melting" and they face the problem of Elphaba being discovered. READ AND REVIEW! I'm back to writing!
1. Sneaking In

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked. The end.**

Returned

Clutching a pillow harshly to her chest, Glinda the Good slept. A calm smile captured supple, pink lips in a desired peace. The one thing she couldn't have in reality, she could have in her dreams. Elphaba, her Elphie had found her into the blissful blonde's head as she slept. The green girl was welcomed within a heartbeat. Glinda didn't realize just how often she dreamed about Elphaba, she just knew that Elphaba always seemed to be in her dreams in one way or another. Whether it was the mere color green, or a sarcastic remark; she was always there somehow.

Tonight, she was there, in reality and in the blonde's dreams.

Black clad, broom in hand, and throbbing heart, Elphaba stood in the balcony. For once, the brave green girl was scared. It had been five years for Oz sakes! What would Glinda do if she were to see Elphaba?

"Probably go insane..." Elphaba couldn't resist the dry laugh that left her lips. "Now or never, Elphaba." Elphaba made a choice. She couldn't turn back now.

Taking a step forward, Elphaba found herself wanting to retreat from the now inevitable. She had to do this for herself...for Glinda. The blonde beauty deserved to know, _everything._

Elphaba managed the rest of the distance, dramatic footing was used in paranoia of breaking something. Finally at the frilly, and unmistakably pink bed of Glinda, Elphaba extended a hand. How she longed to touch blonde curls. A verdant hand felt the softness of golden locks, relishing in the fact Glinda's hair would retain it's ringlets no matter what you did. Well, except when wet... Elphaba recalled a time when one brave lad pushed dear Galinda in a pond. The reverie brought a smug smile to Elphaba's otherwise stoic appearance. Absentmindedly, she stroked and petted the tips of Glinda's hair with the tender pads of her fingers. It had to be now.

Elphaba's hand traced from the blonde's hairline to her forehead, following a distinct path to her cheekbone where a green hand lingered, then followed to the dainty curve of a porcelain chin.

"Glinda...my sweet."

Glinda felt a caress on her cheek, but believed it to be her dream. Elphaba was speaking to her in her dream. They were arguing about the beliefs of a soul, or lack thereof in Elphaba's theory. They were sitting on her bed, the same bedspread on her current bed. Galinda could hear the passion in Elphaba's voice, just to make her point. Elphaba, the blunt opinionated one. Galinda, the one to ask the usual "huh?". But not when Elphaba was around. And yet, she hadn't recognized the extra weight on her bed that Elphaba created by sitting beside her.

"Glinda, wake up...it's me, Elphaba. Elphie..."

Elphaba tried again, this time with a gentle maneuver of her hand to the blonde's brow and back to her cheek. Her green hand rested on top of Glinda's rosy cheek and she couldn't help the instinctive remembrance of "pink goes good with green". Firmer, Elphaba tried to awaken the blonde with prominent thumb strokes just below her cheekbone. And that did it, or so it would seem.

Pale eyelids twitched a moment. Wondering why there was a warmth on her face, Glinda scrunched her face into an odd expression. Squinting, a dainty hand rose to her face and swatted at the intruding heat. She'd prefer to sleep and have her dream continue. Apparently, whatever the heat source was, it wasn't giving up. Galinda felt a hand rubbing lazy circles on the crevice of her chin, and bottom lip's borderline. Eyelids twitched again, this time finally fluttering a slow but gradual rise. Blue eyes peered up, finding a green face in front of her. She screamed. But, that did it.

"Get out of here! How dare you use something that means so much to me against me! GUARDS!" Glinda shrieked, her voice strained at the sudden magnitude of yelling after just being awoken.

"Glinda, NO! It's me, Elphaba! Elphie...your best friend." Elphaba franticly whispered to the blonde, hoping to calm her.

"Don't lie to me! Elphie...Elphaba, she's dead." Tears formed as the blonde fell to the ground in an emotional heap.

"Glinda...it's really me. It's Elphaba. I'm not dead." Elphaba tried her best to prove her point now, dropping to the ground right along with Galinda and wrapping protective arms around her.

Galinda was crying at this point, sobbing with throaty groans at thinking this was all some sick and twisted nightmare of hers. She didn't want Elphaba in her dreams this way, she wanted them to be happy. Picnics, parties, and girl talks that she had to persuade Elphaba into to begin with. Not this horrendable experience. Nevertheless, Glinda threw herself into the lanky green girl's body, embracing her roughly around the neck with clamping arms. She was crying into a black shoulder, wailing with grief.

Elphaba hated seeing Glinda like this, she could only imagine how many gallons of tears the blonde had cried for her. It pained her seeing how much she affected Glinda, her best friend, the one she gave her heart to. Even if Glinda didn't even know. Then it hit her, pain in her shoulder, caused by those same damnable tears. Elphaba tried to shrug Glinda to a more padded area of her arm, but couldn't find any escape from the acid. Then something else hit her.

"Glinda, if you don't believe I'm here, then look at my shoulder..." Elphaba peeled the blonde from her with a gentle but firm force of her arms and tugged on the black material of her right shoulder to reveal a purple colored blister.

Glinda couldn't help but gasp, clamping her hands over her mouth in exasperation. It really was Elphaba. Her Elphie was alive. Blue eyes trained on the shoulder, taking in the damage she had done before traveling up a green neck, and eventually blue met brown.

"Oh, Elphie!" Glinda launched herself at Elphaba with wide, but now clear of tears, eyes. She held the green neck as her life line, and didn't even notice Elphaba's protests for breath.

Elphaba embraced the blonde in a tight hug, savoring the fact that Glinda had finally met realization. The grip on her neck was bearable, but almost choking. She brought a hand to her neck and pried at Glinda's fingers for some air. The blonde gave some slack to the green girl, but still held for fear of losing her.

A long moment was left holding one another and loving the reunion they had between them. Until, Galinda broke the peace.

A loud smack sounded off the walls of Glinda's room.

"Elphaba Thropp! How dare you! How dare you leave me here all alone! You lied to me!" Another smack sounded, this time to the green cheek that was untarnished, until now.

It stung. It stung bad. Elphaba deserved it though. She knew it. Glinda knew it. They both knew it. The knowledge was mutual between them. She only wished something else was mutual between them...

"Glinda...my sweet, I'm sorry. I-"

"Elphaba Thropp, hold your tongue! I was not finished yelling at you! Why did you leave me? Think I'd fare better without you? Think I liked believing the only person who mattered to me was dead? How would you like to cry yourself to sleep every night, wishing that that person was alive? Huh?! Well, I survived, Elphaba. Barely. Ever since I saw your silhouette melt, a part of me died."

"Glinda, I was trying to protect you! I wanted to tell you; Fiyero said it wasn't safe!" 

"Oh, so Fiyero is the one I have to kill! That shallow, little self-absorbed airhead! Once I get my hands on him I- He isn't dead? Oh he will be once I'm through with him!"

"Glinda, no. Fiyero and I both agreed it'd be safer this way...I did want to tell you though. I'm sorry. But yes, Fiyero is alive...he's the Scarecrow."

"The _Scarecrow _Scarecrow?"

"Yes...Fiyero is the Scarecrow."

"I'll burn him alive..."

"Glindy...no."

"Why not? I've been best friend-less for five years, Elphaba!"

"Glinda, I'm sorry... And that sounds hilarious..." A shrill, but muffled laugh was emitted by Elphaba before she could stop herself. The amusement only increased when she saw the pout on Glinda's face.

"Shut up." A pale hand slapped Elphaba's arm lightly to get her quiet, but only roused more laughter from the green girl.

"Leave."

"What?" Elphaba immediately stopped laughing at Glinda's sudden command.

"I said, leave." Galinda tried her best serious face, and held it for a good three seconds.

A shrill cackle filled the air around the two best friends as Glinda fell into Elphaba's arms in yet another hug.

"I thought you were serious for a moment there, Glindy." Elphaba admitted.

"I was." Glinda huffed.

Elphaba couldn't resist smiling at Galinda's trademark pout. Arms weaved at her breasts, a puffed out bottom lip, and that adorable "you've got to be kidding me" look in her eyes. It was all too cute to not break into a grin. What made it even more hilarious was the frequency of that pout. Elphaba had the majority of Galantrums or was it Glantrums now? Either way, as Elphaba named them, she was usually the one receiving the memorable expression. She didn't mind them in the least. Poor Glinda probably thought it was a mute guilt trip, but to Elphaba, it was mere amusement. However, Elphaba couldn't deny Glinda, so, Glinda always ended with a smile at Elphaba's reluctant "defeat".

"I miss them, you know." Elphaba whispered, her voice cracked slightly at the memories.

"Miss what?" Glinda cocked her head to the side in obvious curiosity.

"Galantrums." Green lips elongated thinner than normalcy in a wide smile.

"Lurline, Elphie. The only combo word you've ever made and it just had to be about me and my tantrums." Glinda sighed visibly, head dropping slightly from the angled position.

"Well, you have them so often when I'm around. What else was I to call them? For Oz sakes, you called my study sessions, Nessie's Prayer. I take it you had seen how often my sister "verbally bonded" with the Unnamed God." Elphaba made her point, keeping to her own self-respect by voicing her distance with idols, gods, or any type of lord.

Glinda giggled uncontrollably, the image of their shared dorm at Shiz appeared blissfully in her head, picturing the day she had named Nessie's Prayer, Nessie's Prayer. She had walked into their room after a party at the Pub with the gang awfully late. It had to have been almost two in the morning she recalled. Then Glinda had spotted an unmistakable green form slouched over the small desk in the corner of their room. Life Science books were sprawled over the table in a way that resembled Nessarose's faith books on the girl's own desk. A green hand loosely clutched a pink quill, Glinda's. The fleeting thought of "pink goes good with green" flew by, and left her looking at the green blob again in her head. Glinda recalled awakening the girl with a gentle pat of the shoulder and soothing words at Elphaba's inevitable startle from awakening. Shoving her in the direction of a gray bed, she whispered the name in Elphaba's ear. "Sorry to interrupt Nessie's Prayer." Glinda could remember that memory in simple snapshots, a good bunch formed together in a faintly blurred version of a picture theater film.

"You know that name is perfect..." Glinda tried, knowing it wasn't even worth it. Elphaba never, ever lost. She only did it for the point of banter. A friendly chat as it would have been put. But a lot more in both of their hearts.

"It is, but so is my name for your tantrums." Elphaba retorted kindly, a knowing smile danced across green lips.

"I give up." Glinda giggled softly, Elphaba laughing right along with her.


	2. Inappropriate Thinking

**Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Wicked…sadly.**

A/N: So I'm bored, VERY bored. Not to get into specifics, but let's just say: Girlfriend's mom hates me, Forbidden to talk, Lots of free time. The end…well of that little story. Anyways, I send my sincerest apologies to the three people who actually reviewed my fanfic for not continuing sooner, but here I am and since I have nothing at all to do besides learn guitar I will most likely be writing fan fiction. By the way, I've lost my touch, so if this chapter or any of the ones in the hopeful future stink as well, I'm sorry, and I haven't a beta. Onto the story though and again, reviews are EXTREMELY appreciated. Oh, and one more thing, if my chapter titles are random, I blame my ADD.

**Inappropriate Thinking**

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. _Elphaba grunted at the annoyance beside her head, glaring upon the clock's candle-lit surface she felt Glinda simply snuggle more into her side. Taking a glance at Glinda, Elphaba noted a stray curl lying lazily across her midsection, the blonde's preferred choice of pillow. _Figures she chooses my stomach over the half a dozen __**pink**__ pillows she has._ A steady green hand tucks the contrasting pale lock away behind a cream ear while brown eyes focus on the curve of a soft jaw.

"Elphie…" Glinda murmured into the green girl's stomach. Smiling, said green girl returns her hand to blonde curls, gently massaging the sleeping girl's scalp. To Elphaba's surprise, blue eyes flutter open slowly, squinting in the dark. "Go back to sleep, my Sweet…" Elphaba whispers softly, bringing her face near the blonde's. A silent yawn escapes pink lips as blue eyes squint further at the motion. "Elphie," Glinda begins throatily, "what time is it?" The green girl turned her head resulting in a light crack of her neck, but checks the time regardless of her bones. "It's nearly sunrise, Glindy." Elphaba replies, still staring at clock that plagued her only moments before. Tenderly, a manicured hand cups a verdant jaw, turning it towards her. "Watch the sunrise with me?" Glinda asks with a small grin, hoping to win her over.

"Glinda…I really shouldn't go out. If anyone see's me…" As an afterthought, Elphaba lifted her hand and places it on top of Glinda's. "Please?" Glinda was pouting now, that adorable pout that she knew Elphaba couldn't resist. Seconds passed, each wearing the green girl down. Eventually, with a slight nod of her head, Elphaba agreed. The moment Glinda saw her give in, she let out a muffled squeal, covered by her own hands in fear of awaking one of the guards posted at her door. An assault of "thank you"'s were whispered quickly followed by dainty squeezes around Elphaba's neck by the blonde's arms.

The route the pair took to get outside was not as hard as Elphaba had thought. Simply knowing where the guards were and if they were the ones who were awake made the short trip to the garden easy. Elphaba was accustomed to sneaking around and Glinda was more of a map, knowing where everything and everyone was. Glinda lead the way both inside and outside. Smirking, Elphaba followed obediently, simply wanting to be with her Glindy.

"Elphie, isn't it just…beautiful?" Glinda asked almost dreamily. Wrapping an arm around Glinda, Elphaba nodded her consent and turned to the blonde as they leant against a large maple trunk awaiting the sunrise. Sensing eyes son her, Glinda turned around as well. Blue eyes locked with brown, both seeming to get lost into the other's eyes. Still staring, Glinda choked out a 

"What?" Shaking her head was all Elphaba could do before looking up again. Glinda was still gazing, waiting for an answer. "…you…you're more beautiful. That's all…" Elphaba stammered dumbly, a very unbecoming trait on her.

Blinking, the blonde merely looked as though Elphaba had said "You look like a fish out of water." Elphaba's gaze retreated instantly along with her arm. _Well wasn't that flattering?_ Glinda however wasn't satisfied. "Elphie…" When the green girl didn't turn, Glinda grabbed for her arm, forcing her to turn. "Look at me." She said softly, but stern. "What… what else?" Glinda closed her eyes completely for a moment recognizing the stupidity of her inquiry. It was Elphaba's turn to blink now. "…what do you mean?" Glinda opened her eyes at Elphaba's smooth voice. "You must…what else do you think." She paused, swallowing as if she couldn't speak but then continued. "What do you think, of _me_?" Again, blue eyes met brown, and this time neither blinked. "I-I think…fondly, in the highest I think of you." Elphaba answered sincerely. "I think of you in ways you wouldn't understand." The words seemed to vomit form the green girl's mouth. Glinda sobered even more at this, reaching a hand to caress Elphaba's cheek. "Why wouldn't I understand?" A shiver went down Glinda's spine as Elphaba met Glinda's hand with her own, entwining their fingers. "It's most inappropriate what I think of you." Brown eyes disengaged and looked down, but a squeeze of her hand brought her focus back up. Tension built in Elphaba, almost enough to have her hop on her broom and leave, but she was transfixed by the loving look Glinda was directing at her. Glinda cleared her throat for what she had to say needed to be clear. Composing herself, the blonde grabbed at Elphaba's neck. Elphaba tensed at the sudden, but gentle grip, confused at the shift. Calmly, Glinda leant into a green ear with confidence before whispering words that left Elphaba a pale green from shock.

"I think of you most inappropriately as well."


	3. Not So Silent Sobbing

**Disclaimer: Oh right. Still don't own Wicked.**

A/N: Four reviews! grin I didn't think I'd get even _one. _MANY thanks to you four! I really do appreciate you guys reviewing. It lets me know if people actually like this story. So please, _please,_ **please** keep reviewing. I want a sandwich…and let me introduce you to my ADD now. Anyways, hope you enjoy this addition. Also, if anyone has ideas on what they'd like to see, how to continue it, angst or fluff, PLEASE feel free to PM me. I'm not really sure if I want to have a villain or if I want to have problems with their relationship, not entirely sure what I want but I think I'm leaning towards fluff with some problems. If you could simply put down you want to see more or less fluff in a review it'd be great even. Thanks again! Little line from RENT in here as well...

**Not So Silent Sobbing**

Pink lips brushed against a green neck just barely in a tender kiss. Elphaba flinched slightly, but relaxed as the lips left completely. Retreating back, Glinda feared to look up. Maybe she had thought incorrectly and assumed the opposite of Elphaba's thoughts. _Maybe she'll leave._ At this thought Glinda abruptly began crying. Wide eyed, Elphaba involuntarily muffled the blonde's loud sobs with a swift hand. "Glindy, please don't cry. Someone will hear and see me." Whispered the green girl franticly, still distraught by the blonde's words and actions prior. Glinda looked terrified at the prospect of Elphaba been found. Blue eyes squinted shut allowing excess tears to fall down a cream cheek as equally cream hands removed the verdant ones from her mouth slowly. "Thank you, my Sweet." Elphaba leant forward to hug Glinda, the blonde welcoming the hug. "Elphie, I'm sorry." Glinda apologized quickly into the green girl's shoulder.

"I'm not." Was all Elphaba could reply. Glinda reared her head back enough to look Elphaba in her eyes, to see if there was sincerity. She found what she needed for assurance. A soft smile tugged at Elphaba's lips as the blonde looked into her eyes. Glinda grinned back at Elphaba, "I can see it in your eyes." Relieved, Elphaba smiled completely.

"_Get away from her!"_

The two were torn apart roughly by a large man Elphaba didn't recognize, but she did recognize the feeling of a knife at her neck. "Don't touch _her_." Glinda demanded to the man.

"But Lady Glinda sh-"

"Not a word, Henry."

"Bu-"

"Put the knife down."

A short thud resounded from Henry's knife being dropped onto the soil. Cream hands soothed a green neck with gentle caresses. Elphaba grabbed for the knife and held it safely in her grip before this "Henry" could attempt anything else with it. All the while, Glinda was glaring at Henry with disgust. 

Henry had his head bowed in shame after Glinda explained the situation. Swearing to keep his knowledge of Elphaba being alive, Henry was forgiven. Henry feeling as though he owed the green girl something apologized profusely with rushed sorries before fleeing in fear of Glinda's stare.

"Come on, Elphie." A still irked blonde commanded gently. Elphaba stood quickly, linking hands with Glinda just as fast. "Would he reveal I'm alive?" Elphaba questioned with hints of fear clouded in her eyes. At the look in her eyes, Glinda softened instantly. "No. He wouldn't." she began, "I've known him my whole life, he was trying to protect me, that's all." Elphaba looked unconvinced, but Glinda just slightly smiled.

Finally they were back at the manor, Glinda and Elphaba back-tracked their route outside. It was harder going back inside than coming outside.

Curling against Elphaba's chest, Glinda looked up into her brown eyes. "I'm still sorry for earlier, Elphie, I didn't mean-" Elphaba cut her off short, "Glinda, I said it was alright. It really is." She finished with a smile. Glinda relaxed visibly at this but needed something _more. _Raising a cream hand up, Glinda traced a light pattern on a green cheek in the shape of a heart. Elphaba inhaled sharply at the touch but welcomed it. "I want to…" Glinda started but murmured its end far too soft for Elphaba to hear. Curious, ELphaba leaned further into the touch awaiting more words. Glinda's eyes dropped to verdant lips. _So soft_. She thought as her thumb teased Elphaba's bottom lip. Glinda froze, just keeping eye contact with Elphaba, her thumb left still on her green lip. Elphaba was mesmerized by the blonde, allowing her to do or take whatever she pleased. For a moment Glinda contemplated what she was to do, but followed her heart. Moving the hand on her lip behind her neck, Glinda pulled Elphaba's face towards hers as if reading her mind.

"I want you."


	4. More Like Inappropriate Actions

**Disclaimer: You know, these disclaimers are quite depressing really. Always reminding us about how we **_**don't**_** own anything. It's all quite tragic in my opinion.**

A/N: Don't you just love these author notes that are like a fourth the size of the actual chapter? I do too! Kidding… cough I have a question. raises hand dumbly Would you rather I have short but frequent updates, or a longer one every two days or so? I think shorter updates are a tad better, but hey it's up to you all, my readers. So just please answer that in a review and if you'd like fluff with some problems, relationship problems, or a villain. Many thanks to my reviewers; it really does mean TONS to me. I'm sorry for that mean cliffhanger too. And here's your next chapter, there's a line from another musical in this one too; kudos if you find it. This is a shorter chapter and I'm sorry, but I have writer's block. .

**More like Inappropriate Actions**

Pink lips searched for green and found them with ease. Taking the lead, Elphaba's hands found their way to Glinda's cheeks, bringing their faces even closer. Moments passed, _seconds, minutes, hours,_ who knows. Elphaba broke away first, a faint blush of dark green across her cheekbones. Grinning, Glinda pulled her back down for more. At their parting they leant their foreheads together, nearly breathing the other's air. Elphaba's eyes were down, but fully alert while Glinda looked simply lost in a daydream.

"Glin-"

"I love you." The blonde said suddenly.

"I love you too." the green girl replied just as quickly.

Looking up, Elphaba found herself looking into Glinda's eyes. She noticed they were rimmed with tears. "What is it, my Sweet?" She asked, fondly brushing the tears away with the tip of a slender, green digit. "I'd hoped and wished my life would feel enchanted." Glinda sobered at this, blinking her tears away. "..And?" Elphaba encouraged lightly, allowing Glinda to finish.

"It's everything and more I've ever wanted." Smiling, Elphaba gave Glinda a tender peck on the lips.

X

Hours later, including various kisses, Glinda fetching the two food for all meals, reading, and hair-brushing, Glinda felt two arms encircle her waist and a chin on her shoulder.

"How about a broom ride?"

Within a minute the two were on Glinda's balcony sitting on the same old broom. Elphaba knew Glinda had always wanted to go on a broom ride, and since it was dark, she figured it'd be safe. Perched on the broom, Elphaba sat behind Glinda, giving her the great view. "Don't let go." She advised in a cream ear, giving the blonde shivers. At the nod resulting in shaken curls, Elphaba pushed off the ground.



They flew for about an hour, only savoring the feeling of being with one another so high above the ground. At times, Elphaba would give Glinda a light kiss on the cheek, while Glinda would grip Elphaba's hands as she guided the broom, all done with smiles and little glances here and there.

"Are you ready to land, my Sweet?" Elphaba asked gently. Again, Glinda simply nodded her consent. Pushing down on her broom, the green girl descended slowly until they were safely on the balcony of Glinda the Good. Once inside, Elphaba hid her broom underneath the bed after being informed by Glinda that the maids never made her bed by her request. Glinda met Elphaba half way to the sitting area in her bedroom, embracing the lanky green form around her stomach. Elphaba wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist wondering if she was alright or was hugging her for pleasure.

The two released smiling at one another before taking a seat by the fire Elphaba had started hours before. Glinda nuzzled into Elphaba's side before turning her head up to look at her face. "Elphie, what are we going to do?" Her eyes showed her fear. Elphaba looked into the fire, practically begging it for an answer with her gaze. Finally, she turned towards Glinda.

"I don't know."


	5. Unnecessary Fears

**Disclaimer: I own plaid trousers, yes trousers, and no I'm not British. But no, I don't own Wicked. Drat.**

A/N: I am _**SO SORRY**_. I know it's been about 4 months since I updated when I said I'd most likely be updating more often, but things happen. I've basically realized to make the most out of life and to appreciate what and who you have. Anyways, enough of my preaching and let's get on with the story. Again MANY APOLOGIES! By the way, a thousand thanks to my reviewers. :) Oh yeah, a small line from one of my favorite musicals, see if you can find it and review me with what you believe it to be and which musical it's from. It's short, I know.

**Unnecessary Fears**

"I suppose the only thing we can do right now is wait." Elphaba murmured into the hand holding her head up. Glinda craned her neck slightly to place a tender kiss on Elphaba's jaw. They sat together quietly, enjoying the warmth their bodies gave each other, despite the roaring fire crackling in front of them, and the small smiles they exchanged warmed their hearts. Nuzzling closer, Glinda gently caressed Elphaba's cheek with her forefinger by drawing a small heart upon the verdant canvas. "What are you afraid of?" the blond asked gently, locking their eyes together. Elphaba looked absently into Glinda's blue depths as she pondered her fear. Ideally, anyone would have assumed water to be her highest ranked fear, but that was far from it. At last, Elphaba came to her conclusion. Parting from the blonde, she held Glinda's delicate chin in one hand and a rosy cheek in the other.

"I'm most afraid of losing you."

Glinda sobered at the revelation. She desperately feared the same thing, she feared losing Elphaba. Noticing the change in the blonde's eyes, she wrapped her arms tight around Glinda's torso. The blonde settled after a moment of being held and reached for Elphaba's hand. She found it easily and kissed it once. Retrieving her hand back, Elphaba grabbed for both of Glinda's, a bittersweet smile on her lips.

"You don't have to be afraid though. For I'm never going to let that happen to either of us. Ever."

"How can you be so sure?"

"How can you doubt us, our love?"

Glinda went silent in thought. Elphaba simply smiled, only sweet. A few moments passed before Glinda smiled in return.

"You're right. We'll be alright."

Before the slightest bit of anxiety could fill Glinda's mind again, Elphaba stabilized their confidence.

"I swear it."


End file.
